


No One Likes Micromanaging

by izumi2



Series: Random Stories (Civil War Team Iron Man) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: The man used to be CEO and now is CTO of Stark Industries, head of R&D… and Iron Man…Bunch of shorts depicting stances that Tony should have delegated, because he had no time to spare…~*~#Team Iron ManIs 'completed' in the sense that I will be putting more stuff as I get inspiration for it.





	No One Likes Micromanaging

Jennifer quietly hummed to herself as she waited. Tony told her some things that led her to believe that wearing her She-Hulk suit underneath work clothes was wise, she didn’t mind. The purple (Tony, she rolled her eyes) and white suit was a lot more comfortable than the social suits she would usually wear, but a front of professionalism would never be amiss.

“Who are you?” Nick Fury demanded.

He was a tall and, Jennifer had to admit, intimidating man in all leather and patched eye. But it’s been almost a year since Jennifer felt intimidated by anything anymore.

“My name is Jennifer Walters, I’m Dr. Stark’s attorney.”

At the last word Fury let out a series of expletives that made Jennifer raise an eyebrow. Impressive.

“Where the hell **_is_** Stark?!”

That made her pause, “I… honestly don’t know. Dr. Stark may have passed CEO to Ms. Potts but as CTO, his responsibilities didn’t diminish much, I don’t have access to his personal schedule but last I heard he was in a meeting in SI’s filial in Italy…or was it Ireland? Something with an ‘I’.” She offered.

He stared at her completely frustrated and Jennifer wasn’t understanding what he wanted, “When will he be back?” he gritted out and something clicked in her mind. Surely not…

“You… I’m sorry, sir, but you are not expecting Dr. Stark to **_personally_** meet with you, were you?”

The idea was ludicrous but from the glare the man sent her way… Jennifer used every last inch of professional composure she could summon not to laugh on his face.

Clearing her throat she pushed the files towards the spy, “Those are lawsuits of battery and assault against Romanoff performing a medical procedure without a license, without Dr. Stark’s consent and without even his medical files. This is also a lawsuit against SHIELD for industrial espionage and sabotage and also for illegal confinement and criminal threat, in specific against Agent Philip Coulson.”

“We saved his life.” Jennifer raised her eyebrows at his very… grumpy attitude.

“Perhaps…but you are not denying any of the charges, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else think that it’s weird how Tony gets personally involved in stuff that he should have NO TIME for?
> 
> Anyways, anyone is more than welcome to get any of these very short ideas and explore them in longer fics *smiles*
> 
> They are plot bunnies whose growth I stunted *cries*


End file.
